Deacon Blues
by Ceeg
Summary: Lee and Amanda meet an unexpected guest at an Embassy party


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs King is copyrighted by Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Production Company. Typical lines, situations, clichés, etc are borrowed from SMK. 'Hold On' performed by Santana, words and music by Ian Thomas. 'Hit the Road, Jack' by Ray Charles. 'Deacon Blues' by Steely Dan, composed by Donald Fagen and Walter Becker.

Time frame: A couple of weeks after 'The Wrong Way Home'

He exited the library, tucking the documents into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He stopped in the entryway to the ballroom and looked around the room. His eyes were almost immediately drawn to the tall brunette. To say he was dismayed by her dance partner would be putting it mildly. 'What the hell is she doing dancing with him?'

Since he was fairly certain Amanda King had not spotted him yet, he took the opportunity to appreciate the view she presented. Her lustrous curls were piled atop her head, anchored by a diamond clip, wispy tendrils falling loosely to brush against her graceful neck. She wore a black, velvet dress with black lace sleeves. The sleeves ended just below her elbow in ruffles that fell nearly to her wrist. The style of the dress was deceptively demure, the scooped neckline was not cut too low, but fit her like a glove, accentuating her slender figure. The skirt swirled softly around her legs, falling just below her knees. The heels of her black pumps were at least three inches, putting her almost at the same height as her dance partner. 

It was this that troubled him. Amanda and the other man appeared totally caught up in each other, as though they were the only two people in the room. And he had nobody to blame but himself. For certainly, in her normal day to day life, his ex-wife would never have met Lee Stetson, Joe King reflected.

What an idiot he had been to leave her. Joe wondered if he still had a chance. It might just be a coincidence, Amanda was here, she would have recognized Stetson from two weeks ago. But, no, why would Amanda be at an Embassy party? It really wasn't her kind of thing.

Joe's thoughts continued to two weeks ago. Just how much time had they spent together before they found him? The very first word he heard out of Stetson's mouth was Amanda's name, and with more than a touch of concern in his voice. He remembered how comfortable Amanda had seemed at Stetson's apartment, automatically going into the kitchen with him to help prepare the coffee. Amanda had always made friends easily, but they already seemed so… intimate. 

Considering Stetson's track record, though, there wasn't really any cause for concern. At the least he would have a chance to reclaim Amanda on the rebound. But Joe didn't want to see her hurt in the first place, and that would surely happen when Stetson got tired of her, just as he had with all the others. What kind of low-life was he, anyway, to be pursuing a simple, suburban housewife? No, Joe wasn't going to wait for Lee Stetson to use up his Amanda and throw her away, he was going to head the man off at the pass by warning her.

***

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda exclaimed, "Joe's here!"

"Joe? Joe who?" Lee wondered at her sudden tension.

"Joe King, as in my ex-husband." She nodded her head in Joe's direction.

"Oh, that Joe," Lee looked in the direction of her gesture and spotted Joe King at the edge of the dance floor, his face a mass of thunderclouds.

"Why is he glaring at us like that?" Amanda wondered.

"Not us, Amanda… me" was Lee's succinct reply.

"You? What's the matter, did you two have a fight?"

"No," he shook his head, silently adding 'Not yet, anyway.' Things were going well with Amanda, the last thing Lee wanted was an ex-husband hanging around. Especially since they were so friendly.

"I'd guess _this_ is the matter," Lee continued, tightening his hand on her waist and pulling her closer. 

"Oh, yeah. That would do it." Amanda agreed.

"I don't suppose we can pretend we didn't see him?" Lee asked hopefully.

"Lee! Don't be silly, I'm sure he saw us see him. And we saw him see us. He's been around the Agency so much with this Estoccia business, I'm lucky he hasn't found out about me, yet. We have to go talk to him."

"Yeah, right… but _after_ this song." Lee wasn't sharing Amanda with her ex any sooner than he had to. 

***

"Joe, how are you?" Amanda greeted her ex-husband with a quick hug and kiss.

"I'm good." Joe responded in kind. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working security, and I asked Amanda to accompany me." Lee answered for her.

"You bring a date while you're working?" Joe glared at him suspiciously.

"It's not a date," Amanda replied automatically.

"Yes. It. Is!" Lee disagreed, taking Amanda's hand and pulling her back to his side.

"Yes, it is… of course it is" Amanda laughed nervously. "Why else would I be here with Mr Stet… Lee… if it wasn't a date?

"So, Joe, why are you here?" She quickly asked, trying to cover her slip. 

"Um, I was just getting some legal papers signed. This was the only time my client had." Joe explained. "So, Stetson, do you mind if I borrow my wife for a dance?"

"EX-wife," Lee gritted out. "That's up to Amanda." 

"I'll be back in just a few minutes," Amanda gave Lee's hand a squeeze before she released it to take Joe's arm.

Lee scowled as he watched Joe escort Amanda to the middle of the dance floor, and take her in his arms. Might as well get some work done, he decided, and turned away to go check in with the other agents in attendance. He certainly couldn't bear to watch them together.

***

"He dates at work?" Joe asked again.

"Not that it's any of your business," Amanda replied, defensively, "but he's supervising, and it actually is less conspicuous if he has a 'date'."

"But why you? Shouldn't he just bring another agent?" Joe thought Amanda was being awfully naïve. He hated to be the one to tell her, but she ought to know with what kind of man she was going out!

"I don't know," Amanda shrugged, "He asked, I accepted."

"Amanda, he's a Federal Agent! Do you really think he's the type of man you should be getting involved with? You're a mother, for God's sake!"

"He's a perfectly nice man! And he knows I'm a mother, he saved my children… _our_ children… from Prescott, if you remember!" Amanda was becoming annoyed. "You might be a little more grateful, rather than trying to stab him in the back!"

"I am grateful, for all he's done for me and my family. But he's not the type of person I want dating my wife!"

"EX-wife," Amanda reminded him, "And what do you mean 'type of person'?"

"I've heard things about him. He's a playboy, Amanda, a womanizer! He's got a different girlfriend every week. I can't believe you're falling for his 'James Bond' act!"

"Shame on you for listening to gossip. There's nothing you can tell me about Lee that I don't already know." Amanda was becoming increasingly annoyed. Joe obviously thought she was the same naïve housewife he left behind, despite his earlier observations.

"Oh, really?" Joe couldn't believe Amanda was so ignorant. "Do you know he's having an affair with a married woman?"

Amanda froze, "What are you talking about?"

"His partner, she's a housewife. I told you, I've been hearing all about him." Joe was certain that Amanda would be grateful to him for saving her from making a horrible mistake.

Amanda was furious. "Number 1, she's divorced. Number 2, I can guarantee you that Lee is not two-timing me with his partner. And Number 3, I'm not talking to you, about Lee, behind his back anymore." She turned on heel, leaving a sputtering Joe King behind in the middle of the dance floor.

***

"What's going on here?" Francine asked in interest. "Looks like Amanda and her ex are having a bit of a falling out."

"What?" Lee turned in the direction of her gaze, and spotted a very annoyed looking Amanda making a beeline for him.

"Hello, Francine." Amanda took Lee's right hand in her left, intertwining their fingers, then turned to face a flustered Joe. She was determined to show a united front, and protect her friend from her ex-husband's attacks.

"Amanda! Listen to me," Joe pleaded, reaching for her right arm.

"I've heard enough for one night, Joe. I think you should leave." Amanda shrugged off his hand, and sidled closer to Lee. 

Lee was becoming annoyed. It was OK with him if Joe got himself on bad terms with Amanda, but he wasn't going to stand by and let him upset her. "Mr King, you're creating a disturbance. If you do not respect Amanda's wishes, I may be forced to have you arrested." He threatened.

Joe backed off, holding up his hands placatingly. "Look, Amanda, I'm sorry I upset you. I just thought you should know. Please, I still think we need to talk."

Amanda began to relent, after all Joe didn't know about her and Lee, as far as he knew they'd just met because of him. It probably was about time to let him in on her secret job, preferably before he found out by accident through the Agency. She glanced at Lee questioningly, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged slightly, indicating that he would follow her lead.

"OK, Joe, there are probably some things you should know. It will make both our lives easier. I'll meet you for lunch… Monday! I don't want to speak to you or see you this weekend, unless it's in relation to the boys. I'll be at Dooley's at one, we can talk then. Good night!" Amanda pulled Lee onto the dance floor and moved into his arms.

Joe stood forlornly where Amanda had left him, looking after her. Lee shot him a glare, then raised an eyebrow at Francine. Francine took an intimidating step forward.

"I believe you were leaving, Mr King…"

Joe King dejectedly left the room, studiously avoiding looking at the couple on the dance floor. Lee kept on eye on him all the way.

***

"Amanda, are you OK?" Lee bent his head, trying to look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." She gave him a half-hearted smile. 

"What was that all about?" Lee was thinking he'd like to have a 'talk' of his own with Joe.

"I'd rather not discuss it here. This isn't a good time."

***

They sat together on the steps of the Jefferson Memorial. Lee had an arm around Amanda, and she held his other hand between her own, absent-mindedly playing with his fingers as she collected her thoughts.

"Maybe I'm overreacting, Joe was just being overly protective. He thinks I'm the naïve little housewife being led astray by the big bad spy."

"He was trying to warn you off me?" Lee wasn't really surprised, he could understand Joe's jealousy.

Amanda smiled apologetically. "I don't know what annoyed me more, that he thought I couldn't take care of myself, or the things he said about you."

"What did he say about me?"

"You know, the usual water cooler gossip, the same old stories. Playboy, womanizer, scalps… I should be glad that so far he hasn't found out about my association with the Agency."

"So, I guess that's what lunch Monday is about. You're going to tell him?" She nodded. "Do you want me to come along?"

"Yes… No… I don't know! I could use the moral support, but having you there would probably set him off again. We may be able to have a calmer discussion between the two of us."

"It's your call, Amanda. However you want to handle it, let me know. You know enough to keep it on a 'need to know' basis."

"Thank you, Lee!" Amanda was thrilled by his show of confidence, she turned her head and smiled brilliantly at him. 

"Amanda…" Lee's arm moved down her back, drawing her closer, his other hand cupped her cheek. Amanda's hands moved up his lapels, one slipping into the hair at the nape of his neck. She tilted her face towards his, the distance between their lips closing slowly…

"Hey! What's going on over here!" A patrolling guard shined his flashlight on them. "It's late, kids, get a room!" he laughed as they broke apart hastily.

Amanda bent her head, coughing nervously into her fist. Lee stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Amanda took Lee's proffered hand, he helped her to her feet and they walked hand-in-hand to his Corvette. Lee popped in a tape as he started the car. Amanda relaxed back into her seat as the sexy, soothing sounds of Santana filled the 'vette.

_Hold on, Nothing's the same_

_Tell me why I feel this way_

_Life wouldn't be worth living without you_

_All along I've been the pretender_

_But now that's gone forever_

_Nobody's ever loved me like you do_

***

Joe was by the jukebox when Amanda entered Dooley's. As he walked towards her, the music started.

_Hit the road, Jack_

_And don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more_

_Hit the road, Jack_

_And don't you come back no more!_

She looked at him quizzically. He shrugged, "There must be something wrong with the jukebox. I punched up 'our song'."

"Oh. Well, I guess we should get a table, so we can get started."

They were soon seated with a pitcher of beer and a pizza. "Look, Amanda," Joe started, "I didn't mean to upset you the other night. I'm just worried about you. Stetson isn't really your type."

"I'm sure you mean well, Joe, but I need to tell you a story about a man in a red hat. It all began on October 3, 1983, there was a 30% chance of rain, and Dean didn't want to leave his car at the train station…"

"You're Stetson's mysterious partner?" was Joe's stunned response once Amanda ended her narrative.

"Unofficially, I am Lee's partner. Only another agent could be a partner officially. I'm only civilian auxiliary, so I'm really more like his assistant. Officially, I'm an apprentice." Amanda tried to explain the complexities of their working relationship.

"And you've been doing this for two and a half years? And Dotty doesn't know?" Joe was having trouble taking all this in. "And last night… you were working?"

"Yes… at the embassy… that was business. If Lee gets paid to go to a party, I get paid if I go with him! After all, I've got a family to support." Amanda smiled.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid you were involved with him, I'm so glad to find out it's just business!" 

"Not exactly..."

"What?"

"Nothing… Look, Joe, Lee is my friend. We've been through a lot together the past couple of years. I can't tell you even half the things he's done for me. The point is, the last thing in the world you need to worry about is Lee hurting me. Lee would do anything in his power to protect me."

Amanda left Joe alone with his thoughts. She might not be ready to admit it, even to herself, but Joe could tell that his ex-wife was in love. And all of Joe's instincts as a man were telling him that her feelings were reciprocated. 

He really had blown his last chance four years ago when Amanda asked for the divorce. He should have fought for her then. Joe ordered a scotch and punched up a new selection on the Jukebox.

_They got a name for the winners in the world_

_I want a name when I lose_

_They call Alabama the Crimson Tide_

_Call me Deacon Blues_

The End


End file.
